


Saving Mick Davies

by MaraGiggles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraGiggles/pseuds/MaraGiggles
Summary: I wrote this after watching the British Invasion for obvious reasons. I never intended to post this, but after a discussion with a friend, I decided why the hell not? So here you go, a canon divergent ending for ep17, where you are Chuck's daughter.





	Saving Mick Davies

When I first heard they had come to America I was stunned. It was a new feeling for me; it had been years since anyone or anything had been able to surprise me like that. Yet I had believed they would listen, had been so certain in my prowess I had not considered they would ignore my warnings.

Ketch was everything the Men of Letters wanted in their dogs. He was arrogant, ruthless, and obedient to a fault. The influence they had over that one was almost terrifying. If he was the standard for their agents then there was no hope for any of them.

If it weren’t for Mick Davies I would have given up on them all.

He followed orders like any other, however twice now I had seen the capacity for change within him. The ability to think for himself, if given the chance. I could give him that chance, however after weeks of observation I knew it will take some time. And what else did I have if not time?

Perhaps there were others amongst them who could learn to think for themselves. If there was one, there had to be more. Perhaps even one like Ketch could be saved… what would he choose, if offered a choice?

Upon deciding to give them all that choice, I found Davies and Ketch in the briefing room… with an unexpected guest. My first instinct was to reveal myself immediately, just to see the look of horror cross her face. Experience told me to wait, however. See how this played out before I acted.

The years had not been kind to her. She was no longer the spry ‘Lady Hess’ I had first met, age showing clearly in her eyes most of all. I knew well the look of the weary, yet I also recognised the look of danger. The woman had not changed at heart, and part of me was saddened that I was right. They hadn’t listened to me at all.

If I were human myself, the woman might actually frighten me.

“And that is the crux of the matter,” she all but spat, her very voice grating on my nerves. “The code is not a suggestion, it is an absolute. The code is what separates us from the monsters, it is the order by which we all live.”

“No,” said Davies before I could reveal myself, much to my delight. Looks like the man was worth it after all. “The code is what makes a young boy kill his best friend. When I was a child, I had nothing. I owed you everything, and I obeyed.”

My eyes narrowed as I saw the slight flick of her wrist. Davies appeared oblivious to Ketch sliding up behind him, but I was not. No, they most certainly had not changed their ways.

“But, I’m a man now, Doctor Hess,” he continued, his voice raising with his growing passion. “And I can see the choices, and I choose to do the right thing…”

Davies jumped and cut himself off at Ketch’s cry. His gun flew from his hands before he could pull the trigger, right into my waiting grasp as I revealed myself to the room.

“Y/N.” A smirk found my lips when I heard her growl of recognition. She remembered me, then. Good.

“Down,” I instructed when Ketch threw himself in my direction. A startled look crossed his face when he was thrown back into a chair which then slid across the room and away from me. Davies had gone incredibly pale, but made no move to stop me as I turned back to Hess. “Hello, Doctor Hess. Please, take a seat.”

At the word seat, Hess was forced into a chair much like Ketch was. She glowered up at me with murder in her eyes while I smirked. Her face actually turned red when I winked at her. Poor woman.

“If you’re going to kill us just do it,” she spat, pure hatred dripping from her tongue as she glared at me. “We’re not going to tell you anything.”

“And here I was thinking you remembered who I am,” I chided, keeping my anger at a minimum for now. “Doctor Hess, you insult me. I don’t need you to tell me anything to know none of you have learnt your lesson.”

“The only lesson you taught us was that creatures like you need to be eliminated,” growled Hess with increasing venom.

“If that is what you learned then there really is no hope for your kind,” I replied, actually frightening everyone in the room with how cold my tone was. I wasn’t going to give her a chance to respond as I turned to Ketch and Davies. Unfortunately, Hess didn’t seem to get the message.

“People like me are the only hope for humanity against things like you,” she snapped, clearly struggling against the hold I had on her. I rolled my eyes as I turned back to her, putting a menacing grin on my lips.

“You don’t seem to understand how this works, dear,” I taunted, taking her voice before she could reply again. Her eyes widened as I leaned in over the table. “I talk. You shut the hell up and listen. I warned you last time I wouldn’t be so understanding a second time around, did I not? Perhaps its time you and your ‘elders’ have another lesson.”

“Who are you?” called Davies then, his voice shaking with his fear. When I turned back to him I was surprised to see the gun in his hands, aimed right for my head. He cocked the safety back when our eyes met, but his hands were shaking something fierce. With a heavy sigh I gestured in his general direction, his gun flying into my free hand as he gasped in shock.

“Patience, Mr Davies, I’ll be with you in a minute,” I said, turning my gaze back to Hess. Despite having left his voice intact, Ketch had yet to say a word. I wasn’t sure if that was good or not, but it didn’t matter yet. “Now, Doctor Hess. I warned you last time what would happen if you didn’t change your ways. I even left your pitiful country, gave you all the benefit of the doubt. I see now that was a mistake on my part, but no matter. I’m here to fix that now.

“You see, what I’m going to do now is hunt down every single one of your dogs,” I continued, sauntering up to Hess and bracing my hands on the arms of her chair. Her eyes were wide and locked on mine, pure hatred laced with a hint of fear written all over her features. That fear increased when I tilted my head to the side and grinned. “And I’m going to turn them against you. Every. Single. One. And if I can’t turn them against you… if I can’t make them see how evil you and your code truly is, well… you remember Thomas, don’t you?”

The look she gave me then told me she remembered all too well what had happened to her older brother. He was meant to be the example of what would happen should they disregard my warnings. No one spoke as I stared down at Hess, only turning away with a smirk when I was sure the message had gotten across.

“Now, I do hope you two are paying attention,” I said once I was facing Davies and Ketch once more. Ketch was glaring at me much like Hess, however Davies looked more afraid than angry. I pointed at Ketch first. “I’ll be honest, I don’t see much hope for you, dear. However I am willing to give you a chance. Listen carefully to what I say, Mr Ketch, because next time you see me I’ll be giving you the same options.”

“Why me?” asked Davies before I could speak. I had to give the man credit. He stood before a being he knew nothing about, two guns in my hands, yet he did not cower like I expected. He was afraid, yes, but I could also tell his want for answers outweighed his fear. Perhaps the man had realised I had saved his life. Either that or he figured he was going to die either way. “Why pick me first? What have I done?”

“I’ve been watching you,” I told him, watching the anger cross his face. It faded quickly, a look of understanding replacing it. “You show promise. You have the ability to think for yourself, to see beyond what the Men of Letters want you to see. That is why I chose you. You are a good man at heart, Michael Davies, but that man was buried beneath years of indoctrination and strict-conditioning. I wish to give you the opportunity to break free of that and become the man you were meant to be.”

“Who are you?” he asked again, his voice holding a hint of wonder.

“The answer to that depends on what you say next,” I answered smoothly, throwing his gun back to him. Davies looked shocked, almost didn’t catch it, but he didn’t raise it in my direction, instead letting the gun rest by his side as he watched me. “You only have one of two options, and I would think carefully if I were you. Either you come with me right now, break free of the cage they have kept you in… or you can stay here with them, let Mr Ketch blow your brains out as Doctor Hess wants. Think quick.”

I released both Hess and Ketch when I finished speaking, throwing Ketch his gun before holding my hand out for Davies. The man was smart, I’ll give him that. Barely a second passed before his hand was wrapping firmly around mine, Ketch and Hess already standing. As soon as he was free Ketch aimed his gun at me, but he didn’t pull the trigger.

I smiled at him as the room faded from view, whisking Mick Davies away from the Men of Letters for good.


End file.
